Pressure rolls, particularly those constituting the pair of rolls of a laminating press, are subject to the problem that flat sheets or webs which are carried below a roll or through the gap between rolls are not subjected to a uniform pressure across their entire width, even if the roll or rolls are supported by counterpressure rolls or support rolls, because these rolls or their supports are subject to bending. A device for the purpose of making color proofs of multi-color prints is disclosed in U.S. application Ser. No. 07/700,699 filed May 16, 1991 (U.S. Pat. No. 5,168,752) corresponding to German Pat. Appln. P 40 18 295.9. In this device pressure rolls which constitute the pair of rolls of a laminating press, do not apply a uniform pressure across the entire width of the image-bearing element having a colored film on top, when the element and film are transported through the pressure rolls. The non-uniform pressure across the width is because the supports for the laminating pressure rolls, which are positioned against the upper pressure roll and brace the lower pressure roll with a counter-pressure roll, are subject to bending. Thus, the line pressure in the areas near the ends of the gap between pressure rolls is greater than in the middle. The carrier of the upper support rolls is capable of bending because the spindles which raise and lower the pressure roll act on its slides.
It is therefore the object of this invention to provide a bracing device of the aforementioned kind, which assures that a flat object which is transported under the supported roll is subject to an essentially uniform pressure over its entire width.